


Platform 9 and 3/4

by Nanyin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Eventual Smut, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanyin/pseuds/Nanyin
Summary: There is no black-and-white in life. There are many grays and justifications, which all comes down to the person's viewpoint. There will be calculated risk and personal sacrifices, which leads to consequences and rewards.





	Platform 9 and 3/4

**Author's Note:**

> It has been fifteen years since the battle of the Half-bloods. The class of 1999 have long since grown up and out into the world. Many of her colleagues would agree, Hermione Jean Granger has grown into a woman of stature, grace and little tolerance for dunderheads and mind games. It was encouragement from Andromeda to travel the world and seek atonement, healing and mostly herself. After visiting many countries, experienced many cultures, and met scores of people she was able to make peace within herself. There is no black-and-white in life. There are many grays and justifications, which all comes down to the person's viewpoint.

It is the first of September and King's Cross Railway Station is busy with activity, teaming with people scurrying to their destinations. In between the doors of platform 9 and 10 was a small corridor of stores. Clusters of people gravitate between their doors and out the other side. There not easily seen from the front is a mural of a beautiful train of a bygone time. The background is of rolling hills with a few evergreen trees. Set on a curved high brick arch bridge, a majestic machine of brilliant red and gleaming black seemingly speeds towards the left side of the picture frame. Billowing white smoke, into the skies the call number 5972 in gold on the engine mantle. Many passersby's have tried to take a picture of this mural only to find their electronics to malfunction. Some will be able to take an unfocused picture, others are completely obscure. Most would reason this section is a dead zone, being this historical building was made with lead glass windows and beautiful copper arches would interfere with Wi-Fi.  Compelled they would wander back to the main area of flashing billboards for advertisement or timetables. Only the selected are able to pass the wall barrier to another platform which leads to a secluded society.

It was the usual chaos on the platform during this time of year. Rain could be heard hitting the arched roof far above in the terminal. Chattering parents and excited students with their trolleys almost tottering with trunks and cages of familiars. Children darting around the platform, squealing and shouting. Adults summoning their children trunks to settle then within the passenger cars.  Steam steadily bellows throughout the platform chased by cool winds, sometimes obscuring the engine from sight. It had become a part of the Aurors circuit to monitor the gathering. Although it has been years since the Half-Blood wars, the populace felt better to see uniforms patrolling the area.

It was the last pass of the platform that Ron noticed two people sitting on the bench at the far end. An attractive female with a blue-hair boy. Quickly he recognized the boy, Teddy Lupin, Remus' and Tonks' sprog, which Ron hasn't seen in over a month. Slowing his pace, Ron thought of the last time he saw Teddy, around same last time he visited the Borrow for the family Sunday breakfast. Victoire and Dominique would call the boy _‘cousin'_. Personally, Ron never regarded Teddy as a part of the family although the others treated the boy as such. Remus was an okay bloke, and a part of the Order but not truly of blood.

Secretly Andromeda Teddy’s grandmother, always made him flinch due to her likeness to that barmy, bitch Bellatrix. Now the bird that was with Teddy was something to look at. As he drew nearer, they stood together and began walking towards the train. Ron estimated the woman to be about five ft eight or five ft nine with a dark brown complexion. She was looking down at Teddy, therefore, couldn't tell what the color of her eyes was. Wearing a dove gray with black paneling robe, opens to a purple turtleneck, knee-length gray skirt and black wide belt flattered her curves, very nicely. He did enjoy seeing a woman in black dragon hide high heel boots and gloves. Her hair was swept up into a simple bun and her bangs fluttered from the wind. She wore simple jewelry, silver hoop earrings, and a large carnelian pendant necklace. Certainly, of high class fluff.  As they pass one another, Ron heard the woman's voice, she spoke Spanish with a low a purr. Yes, he definitely had to see if he could find this bird again, to chat her up.

Teddy could barely contain his laughter from being overheard by Ron. Hermione wraps her hand around Teddy's shoulder pulling him in closer to her, snickering.

"Ignore him. Now I want you to remember, the lessons that you were taught over the summer." Bobbing his head quickly, "Yes, Tia."

Reaching into her inner robe pocket she hands the boy a small brown satchel. "Now, here are your earnings from the summer and should last you until Yule. You did a very good job, Master Clemmings sent your grandmother a complimentary letter. Asking permission to invite you for next summer."

Teddy's eyes brightened as a smile formed on his face. This past summer he traveled to Spain to stay with Hermione and her family in Las Alpujarras. He was allowed to assist, Master Clemmings, well-known Magi-zoologist, and his idol. They now stood by the passenger car where his trunks and familiar cage was already settled.

The same carriage was now occupied by two females scurrying around securing their belongings.  One of the windows slammed open, causing the girls to shriek. Both Hermione and Teddy looked up seeing Dominique blush in embarrassment, Hermione raised a sharp questioning eyebrow, reminiscent of an old professor.

"I just want to make sure that Teddy came to the right car."  Hermione tilted her head responds in French "Je suis sûr que monsieur Lupin peut trouver où il a mis ses affaires, Mlle Weasley."  The younger female face further pinkens in nervous energy, breathlessly stutters "I..uhm. Je suis désolé madame."

The trail whistle shrills singling time for departure.  Quickly scrambling students board the train.  Laughter and shouts come to a climax as the train begins to pull off.  Caught up in the excitement Hermione waves until the train disappears.

Chuckling she turns as Ron makes his way towards her.  She stills watching his progression, thinking the bird is checking him out his spine straightens, throwing his shoulders back and chest out.  Swaggering his gait projects confidence as he gave his cocky smile. Hermione laughs as he preens. Shaking her head, she smirks, then her face becomes neutral.  Releasing her breath, the crowd parts around her, and Ron faulters.  The hair on the back on his head skin begins to rise.  Hearing the soft words with a gloved two-finger salute. “See you around, Moron.”  Then disappears without a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Je suis sûr que monsieur Lupin peut trouver où il a mis ses affaires, Mlle Weasley- I am sure Mister Lupin can find where he put his belongings, Miss Weasley  
> Je suis désolé madame – I'm sorry mame.


End file.
